All Things Good
by Watermelon Wishes
Summary: Harry is in love with Luna, and Ginny is jealous. She tries to get him to notice her, but later gives up and gets her revenge. Rated T for some gore and kind-of-violence. (Eeek.)
1. Try

**DISCLAIMER**: I did NOT create MOST of these characters. They were created by the amazing JK Rowling. The only character created by myself is Ryan.

**I apologize for any grammar/ spacing errors. For some reason, they just came up when I uploaded the documents. I fixed as many as I could but I might not have found them all.**

Running to her class, she didn't notice the foot and leg hanging out from the tree's branches. The foot collided with her head, and she lost her footing. She flew forward a few feet, and before she knew it, her face was in the grass. She inhaled deeply. The wonderful smell of springtime, the smell of life, of beginnings, of immortality, filled her nostrils.  
The sound of her friend's quiet voice, however, filled her ears.  
"Luna, are you okay?"  
Luna Lovegood, still facedown in the grass, brushed her dirty blonde hair away from her face and stood up. Nonplussed, she picked up her books and straightened her necklace of butterbeer caps. "Yeah, I'm fine"  
Ginny Weasley observed her bright blue eyes for a moment, then looked up and laughed.  
"Oh, _Harry_!"

Harry Potter heard someone calling his name. A girl. It was Ginny, he could tell. He thought he had hit someone.  
He didn't respond. He didn't want to speak with her. Ginny was always pestering him, asking him stupid questions.  
Of course, Ginny never realized she had done anything wrong.  
_ And she never will,_ thought Harry. Too young, too innocent, too naïve, only wanted him to love her, as though loving someone is easy..she's had a bunch of boyfriends, she takes them and then just leaves them, she doesn't care..no wonder she had so much to tell Tom in that diary, they're similar... He shuddered, even though the spring breeze was quite pleasant and not at all chilling. No..he didn't want to think of that horrific night in the Chamber, but then he saw it...he, Harry..blood spilling down his robes, running for his life like a mouse fleeing a cat...Ginny, pale on the cold stone floor, her dead face alive with trepidation...the basilisk..its fangs containing the most deadly venon of all time..Tom..cruel, heartless, abhorrent Tom.  
Harry winced and put a hand to his forehead when he thought of Tom. He was out there, and he, Harry, would have to face him.  
But for now, he would have to face the horror that was Ginny's love for him.  
He eased himself out of the tree.  
"You hit me in the head," said Luna simply, looking at his eyebrows. "Not that there's anything wrong with that, I honestly don't mind, but you might come across someone who really will."  
Harry raised his eyebrows. Luna now focused on his eyes and the hair on his forehead. The green blotts of ink on black paper.  
When those eyes, blue as the seas of the Carribean, met his, Harry immediatly scanned the ground for any interesting insects, rocks..anything. He looked up, but did not look into her eyes; he was too afraid, and he didn't want her to know why.  
"I'm very sorry, then," he said, in the same austere tone Luna had used.  
Luna tried to meet his eyes again eight times. But whenever she tried to even get a flash of green, he'd look down. She'd do the same, wait for him to look up, and then try to meet them again. It was a game. A silly one, but nevertheless a game. She smiled at him when he looked up, and he did the same. He messed up his hair a bit and then looked back down as Luna stepped towards him.  
Not wanting to get involved, Ginny ran, feeling slightly hurt that they would do something like that in front of her when they both knew how she felt about Harry.  
_Stupid gits_, she mumbled, kicking the pebbles on the grass out of the way. _I sound like Ron._  
Ginny realized it was naïve to think it was going to be easy to get Harry to go for her.

All the fifth-year Gryffindors were drifting off in Proffessor Binns's class, the last class of the day. While most of them were thinking about nothing, nothing at all, Ginny Weasley's head was buzzing as she stared at the brick wall.She was thinking, once again, about Harry and Luna. She had been thinking about it for days. Why did he like her, anyway? Why didn't he like Ginny - sensitive, kind, innocent Ginny? Sure, Luna was intelligent, unique, interesting, somewhat pretty...  
But aren't I pretty? thought Ginny.  
Without thinking, she tapped Ryan.  
Ryan Jornon was adored by just about every fifteen-year old Gryffindor girl. He had long, sandy-blonde hair and bright blue eyes, even brighter than Luna's. He was tall and liked to smile often at everyone, and always had something charming to say.  
Ryan turned his blonde head slowly towards her.  
"Hey, Ginny," he whispered, smiling. "You bored, too?"  
"Well, no, I'm thinking about something definitely not boriing," she whispered hastily. "Ryan..do you think I'm pretty?"  
His smile faded almost immediatly. He squinted and scratched his back. "Er...why do you ask?"  
"Because I'm wondering if Harry Potter doesn't like me because I'm not pretty."  
To her amazement, Ryan laughed quietly.  
"What's so funny?" she snapped.  
"Well, you're younger. Maybe he thinks you're weak, or you're not mature enough for him. Knowing him, he doesn't care about looks if he's hanging around that Granger girl."  
"But Luna Lovegood is my age and he's crazy for her, I can tell."  
"Anything ever happen with you two? Did you possibly make a bad impression when you first met?"  
_Yes_, Ginny thought, suddenly feeling melancholy. When they first met five years ago, he was trying to find his way to Platform Nine-and-three-quarters. She had been so excited to see him! She remembered the exhilaration of seeing him..the rush of blood to her head she had experienced when Harry had approached them...the disappointment, the longing, when he boarded the train.  
But then again, they hadn't really met then..no, they had met the next summer...that was even worse. Instead of being excited, she had been terrified. She remembered how afraid she was that day he arrived...how she never knew how she would be able to survive that summer...and then, at the end of her first year, she had nearly died...and he had had to save her...of course he thought she was weak.  
"Are you okay?" Ryan said gently. "You don't look well."  
She didn't feel well.  
Ryan was suddenly white. In fact, so was everything else.  
Then the vivid color came back..then it slipped away again.  
Ginny, feeling nauseated, stood up and walked to Proffessor Binns's desk. At least, she tried. She couldn't get her feet to move...she felt weak.  
Then she felt something behind her, something warm. It was Ryan. She then felt him shudder, and she did as well; Proffessor Binns had just gone staight through them, and both felt as though they had spent an hour and a half in the lake on the grounds during December.  
Ginny felt stronger for a moment, but then lost all strength.  
She passed out.

When Ginny opened her eyes twenty minutes later, she realized she had been brought up to the Gryffindor common room. Apparently, everyone was eating dinner.Except Harry. He had a meal in his arms: carrots, pork, and a glass of pumpkin juice. He placed it besides her.  
"Are you hungry?" he asked.  
She nodded weakly.  
"Do you want to eat?"  
Ginny nodded again, feeling stupider by the minute. He was going to think she was very weak, if she couldn't talk or get her own food. Slowly she sat up and took the plate from Harry.  
"Thank you," she said gratefully, despite herself. "What happened to me, Harry?"  
"You passed out. Ryan took you to the hospital wing and you stayed there until classes ended, when Ron found out and took you up here."  
"Oh."  
Harry briefly went into his dormitory and came back with a small piece of parchment and a quill.  
"Homework?" Ginny guessed.  
"No," said Harry, "we amazingly had the night off".  
"Then what're you writing?"  
He smiled at her.  
For a moment her heart lifted. Maybe a get-well card for her?  
"A letter," he said.  
"For whom?"  
"You know."  
Then her heart floated back down, like a deflated balloon. For Luna. But why would he be writing a letter to her?  
After a few minutes of silence, Ginny decided that if she didn't ask this question, it would drive her mad; she might never find an answer.  
"Harry?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Do you...do you...do you love me?"  
Harry looked up from his parchment. Ginny waited. Oh..no..she thought, realizing what was going to happen.  
Sure enough, there was a tearing sound of the ripping of Luna's letter, the soft clink of the ink bottle spilling sideways, and the rustle of robes that meant Harry had stood up.  
"You don't get it," he said coldly. Ginny was surprised. She had expected something much worse. Another episode.  
But sure enough, it came.  
"YOU THINK IT'S EASY TO LOVE SOMEONE, LIKE THERE'S NOTHING TO IT. THERE'S MORE TO IT THAN YOU THINK, AND YOU'RE TOO IMMATURE TO SEE IT!"  
Ginny wasn't going to lie there and let Harry yell at her. She gathered all her strength and stood up, but grabbed Harry for support.  
He wanted to shake her off, but since she was Ron's sister, he couldn't. Instead he lifted her up to his face.  
"If you're going to say anything," he whispered, "say it straight it to me." When she was this close, he felt himself calming slightly.  
Her eyes seemed so much bigger. They were wide, but with anger, looking like dirt in a potted Venus Flytrap waiting to snap him right up.  
"I am NOT immature," she snarled, "and I do NOT think it's easy. Tom..do you realize that I loved him before I knew who he was? Do you realize how long it took for that to happen? I know, Harry, I know. And I've loved you for years, you've just been too stupid to see it."  
Harry laughed, similar to Ryan's laugh.  
"I do love you, Ginny. But not in the way you want me to. I love you like you're my family."  
"And Luna?"  
"Not the same way."  
"But why he?r"  
"Because that's just the way it is."  
He put her down. "You'll find someone. Maybe there already is someone out there. What about that Ryan kid?"  
"No," she said flatly.  
"Well, I have to get going. Feel better, Ginny."  
When he was gone, Ginny sighed. She might as well give up. She wanted to now, if there was no hope.  
_If he doesn't like me, he's a jerk. I need to find someone who does, who cares about him?_  
She found herself wondering where Harry was. Maybe with Ron and Hermione.


	2. Blood, Fire, and Ice

**Author's Note **This chapter is gory at the end. This is pretty much the main reason why I rated this fiction T.

Left, right, left, right, right - his feet moved in their usual way.  
"Hello, Harry."  
Harry met Luna outside the used-to-be-forbidden corridor, as usual.  
"Hi," he said, trying to sound cheerful.  
"You're not happy. What happened?"  
Harry told Luna what had happened with Ginny.  
"She needs to talk to Hermione," said Luna, nodding her head vigorously. Harry realized that yes, Luna was right. Maybe he could get Hermione to straighten Ginny out.  
He sat down next to Luna.  
There was silence for ten lonely minutes until Luna took a drawing out from her pocket.  
Harry realized it was a drawing of him, and definitely not a bad one. Although his head was slightly lopsided, everything else looked realistic: his eyes were painted just the right green, greener than all things good; his hair was jet-black, the color of ink (and Harry smiled when he realized that she had used ink to give it its coloring) and sticking up in just the right places; his face looked strong but kind.  
But then he noticed something he hadn't immdiately picked up about his eyes. They had a look in them, a destitute look. The rest of his face had a false look of happiness, but his eyes were truthful. They showed that they had been through incredible calamitousness, and that he had been hurt. He felt something warm around his eyes and then he realized he was about to cry.  
Harry turned his face away from Luna but she leaned on him anyway.  
"I'm sorry," she said. "I didn't think it would upset you."  
"No," said Harry, "it's wonderful, Luna. I just - my eyes looked kind of like Sirius's when I first met him. And I'm the one who should apologize."  
"Why?"  
"I'm making the paint run."  
Sure enough, his tears were scattering paint, like a rabbit fleeing a thunderstorm. The black spread out like a deadly flower and the green dots suddenly became large, blotchy circles. Some of the paint got onto Harry's hand.  
He laughed. "I look a lot like Dobby."  
Luna did not laugh. "Who is he?"  
"He's this house-elf I met. He tried to save my life in my second year but ended up nearly killing me each time, but I set him free. Now he's working for Dumbledore."  
"Oh. I would like to meet him, he sounds interesting," Luna replied seriously.  
"Really?" asked Harry, trying not to laugh. That's Luna, he thought. Always something surprising. "Yes"  
"Okay, we can go now."  
He took her hand and led her to the kitchens.

Luna had never seen anything like it. Elves were moving about in all directions, hundreds of them, preparing breakfast for the next day.Harry instantly noticed Dobby. With his tall hats and multiple scarves, he squealed and ran over to Harry.  
"Harry Potter!" Dobby was squeaking with excitement.  
"Hello," said Harry. "How've you been?"  
"Excellent, excellent, sir! Dobby has been working hard for Albus Dumbledore, and Albus Dumbledore is so kind to Dobby, sir! Much kinder than Dobby's old master?"  
Dobby ran toward the nearest fire and stuck his foot into it. "BAD DOBBY! BAD DOBBY!"  
"Dobby, NO!"  
Harry ran to Dobby, seized his neck and pulled him out of the fire.  
"Thank you, Harry Potter!" said Dobby in admiration. "And who is that girl?"  
"This is Luna," said Harry. "Luna Lovegood."  
"Hello, Luna Lovegood!" Dobby exclaimed, eyes popping, dancing on his toes.  
"Oh, no!" Luna said in horror. "Don't dance, Dobby! It'll make your head fall off and your fingers turn into salmon bones!"  
Harry assumed this was something Luna had read in _The Quibbler._  
Dobby looked absolutely terrified. Slowly, he turned his head to Harry. "Is-is it true, Harry Potter?"  
"I don't know," muttered Harry. He didn't want to scare Dobby, but he didn't want Luna to think he didn't believe half the things she said.  
He looked at the clock. It was midnight and they needed to go.  
"Luna," he whispered, pointing to the clock.  
"Oh! Well, bye Dobby!"  
And they ran off.

_I must be back in the Ravenclaw Common Room by nine o'clock every evening._  
Luna had written this twenty-seven times so far. She and Harry had, unfortunately, been caught, and each had to write lines, even though it was nearly one in the morning.  
Luna glanced up at Proffessor Flitwick for a moment.  
"Keep writing," squeaked Proffessor Flitwick. "I know you are tired, but this is also part of your punishment. Running around with boys at this hour! I would never have expected you to do something like that!"  
Luna went back to her parchment and continued to write.  
Once she had finished writing it one-hundred times, she turned her paper in to Flitwick and left the room.  
Harry left McGonagall's room at the exact same time, and they met each other half-way to their common rooms.  
Slowly, they moved closer to each other and kissed.

Ginny was on her way to her second-to-last class of the day when she saw Luna."Hi, Ginny," said Luna cheerfully. "Hello," Ginny said, sneering.  
"I know you're unhappy. Harry told me all about what happened."  
"Oh, did he?" asked Ginny. _When I find that boy, he is going to be sorry._  
"Yes, we had quite a talk," Luna informed her seriously. "There _is_ someone out there for you, you'll find him."  
"Whatever."  
When Luna had left Ginny looked around at everyone walking by. She heard a voice and immediately recognized it.  
There was a clash. Harry was slammed into one of the many suits of armor by Draco Malfoy.  
Harry stood up and rammed into Draco, who hit his head hard on the wall. Blood spurted onto his blonde hair, but he recovered even quicker than Harry had. Pushing Harry to the floor he slowly closed his fingers around his throat.  
Harry gagged but managed to kick Draco in the nose, causing more bleeding.  
Draco whipped out his wand and pointed it at Harry. There was a bright flash of orange light. Harry sat up and gagged again, although Draco had released him. He stood up slowly, retched, and vomited.  
But it was blood.  
He vomitted again, this time all over Hermione and Ron. Hermione screamed as blood seeped into her mouth and eyes and Ron had a look of pure horror on his face..  
Harry hated this feeling. He felt it again..the warmth of his blood rising to his mouth, and then out it went, staining all the areas around him red.  
More people screamed and backed away, all shouting insults at Malfoy.  
Harry tried to stand but slipped and fell into his blood. He immediately rolled onto his side; he didn't want to choke.  
Nothing happened.  
"I hope that taught you a lesson, Potter," said Draco.  
Harry said nothing.  
Ginny smiled. She had a plan.  
"Go Draco!" she screamed.  
This, she thought, is the start of all things good.  
Harry looked at Ginny in disbelief as he took deep breaths.  
"Well," she said, "look who it is. Harry Potter, once again covered in blood."  
Draco studied her. "I think Draco's given you what you deserve, Harry," she said.  
The look on Draco's face was unmistakably one of admiration and surprise. He couldn't think of anything offensive to say to Ginny, nor could he figure out what she was up to.  
She glanced back at Harry, who lay beaten and bruised on the floor.  
"Come with me," Draco whispered.


	3. Marble Eyes on the First Floor

_HOORAY! Up at last hope you enjoy this chapter; it was probably my favorite to write._

_Even though this is off-topic..I would like to thank the people who read or reviewed "The Diary of Violet Baudelaire". There were nearly every day for the first week after the final chapter was released, sometimes even more than one a day, and I was totally flipping out with happiness! Thanks so much for taking the time to read and enjoy it._

Ginny hesitated. This boy was _Draco Malfoy_. He was not a good person to be around - or was he?

She looked at her brother, who continually mouthed, "No."

Harry, still on the floor, surveyed her with large green eyes. They resembled marbles: clear and beautiful, but easily shattered when carelessly handled.

Luna was apathetic.

After a few moments, Ginny spoke.

"Okay."

"Do what you like," said Luna, shrugging.

Down the corridors, Ginny followed Draco. She had never felt so scared, yet so pleased, in her life. It was as though a live fish was flopping inside of her - afraid, yet hoping for escape.

Draco pulled her into a dark room.

As though in a trance, she moved her arms until her small hands were on her neck.

"I could kill you," she said, "if you dare do anything that I wouldn't like."

Ginny could tell he was smiling.

"Don't worry," he replied.

She pushed her thumbs into his neck as they kissed.

Harry and Luna met in their usual spot.

"I can't help but feel worried about Ginny," said Harry. "I mean, it's _Draco Malfoy_ we're talking about."

"Don't worry about her," Luna replied. "She's fifteen. She's not a baby and she's not stupid, either."

Harry knew that Luna was probably right, but he still felt that Malfoy would try to manipulate her.

"I guess Ginny hasn't talked to Hermione yet, has she?" Luna asked several minutes later.

"No. Hermione said she would tonight. Good timing."

At about seven that evening, Ginny returned to the common room after trying to find her way back for a half-hour. She had been dizzy and bumped into several already moody students, which had slowed her down.

"Hi, Ginny!" exclaimed Hermione, trying to sound cheerful. "Come with me to the sixth-year dormitory. We need to talk."

Ginny's eyes narrowed. "Why is this relevant?"

"She's already been Dracofied," Ron said, laughing slightly.

Harry laughed, too, but Hermione did not. She left and waited fifteen minutes until Ginny reluctantly left as well.

Hermione took her shoes off and did toe-touches on her bed until Ginny finally arrived.

"Now," said Hermione, putting an end to her exercise. "I saw what happened before with Malfoy and Harry, and I saw that you supported Malfoy and then ran off with him. Why'd you do that?"

"Because I hate Harry."

"You don't mean that."

Ginny turned away from her. The guilt was overwhelming. With an invisible fist, it clenched her heart and squeezed out all of the false courage.

She felt tears fall slowly down her face and rest their salty bodies on her lips.

"I mean it," she lied, trying to keep her voice steady. She wiped her eyes and glanced at Hermione. What she saw made her cry again.

Hermione's brown eyes were like chocolate balls floating in a glass of milk; she was crying and about to have an emotional breakdown.

Ginny ran from the room.

Hermione didn't even try to follow her.

Ginny just kept on running and burst through the common room door, until she was swerving and spinning on one of Hogwarts's many moving staircases.

She ran around the entire school aimlessly, not even aware of what she was doing.

"Ginny!" exclaimed Luna, who was where Harry had left her.

Ginny sat down next to her.

"Your talk with Hermione didn't go well, did it?" Luna asked.

"No," Ginny said with a sigh. "It was aw - hey, how did _you_ know about it?"

"Oh, it was pretty much my idea," Luna replied. "Harry agreed it would be a good way to straighten you out, so he asked Hermione to talk to you."

Ginny's heart stopped. It was _Harry _who cared about her. But didn't Draco care about her, too? She was certain he did, just in a slightly different way. She felt happy for a moment that Harry was concerned, but then her heart once again moved, plunging to the first floor like an elevator, carrying Harry's marble-eyes. Straighten her out? Was she crazy? Yes, what she did with Draco _was _crazy, just running off like that - but wasn't it what she wanted to do? Wasn't Draco the one she truly loved now? All these thoughts were overwhelming.

Yes, it _was _Draco who really cared. Harry was just worried she was going to do something stupid because she was angry with him, and then Ron would blame him..it was sick and twisted. It should be Draco thinking that way..right? Or maybe Harry didn't think that way. Maybe -

Wanting to scream, Ginny ran to the Gryffindor Common Room. She needed answers and she needed them now.

She and Harry were the only ones there. Good.

Ginny knew she had to take the initiative.

"So," she snarled at Harry, "you thought Hermione would 'straighten me out', huh?"

Harry realized that Luna had told her the truth. He was happy she did - he would have rather had Luna tell her than have Ginny figure it out on her own.

"Yes," he replied.

"Do you just care about me because you're afraid that Ron will blame you for making me crazy?"

"No."

"Nice try."

"No," he said, feeling his temper rising each time. "So I guess _you_ don't care about me, do you? Because if you did, you would believe me."

Ginny stood still.

"I thought so," Harry said very quietly.

Ginny was liking this less and less. She had thought she would be the winner, but it was the other way around.

"But you do care," Ginny said. "You care about Luna."

This was all too familiar to Harry.

_You care so much you feel as though you will bleed to death with the pain of it._

Harry remembered him screaming at Dumbledore and smashing more objects, then heading to the door, desperate to be released from the torture chamber…

Maybe Ginny felt the same way.

"Whatever I did," he said, "I'm sorry."

Ginny looked around the room for a moment and then said, "I forgive you. This whole thing is stupid, anyway."

He nodded.

Whew!

"But why do you like Draco? You know what he is. He's evil."

Ginny shrugged. "Maybe there's more to him."

Even though she had only been with him for a day, she felt connected to him. She had no clue why.

What odd feelings.


	4. Fotofight

_Okay, first off, I am VERY sorry about how weird the last chapter came out, as far as the spacing was concerned! I was in a rush, and due to the spacing errors, some confusion might've come up. I know it's taken me forever to add the next chapter, I'm in lethargic-summer-mode at the moment. But once I really got going, I couldn't stop - so this chapter's a little longer than the previous ones. _

Lying in her bed that night, Hermione stared at the hangings around Lavender Brown's bed. She felt guilty. Why had she listened to Harry, anyway? Hermione remembered how desperate Harry had seemed when he had asked her to talk with Ginny, and how much she had not wanted to get involved in these strangled love affairs. But she still had agreed.  
Hermione turned over once, twice, three times, and then slowly got out of bed. She gazed out the large window of the dormitory. The many turrets of the magnificent castle seemed to glow with dark blue light, and the moon turned its punctured face toward her. She looked away from it and instead looked at the floor.

Lavender awoke the next morning to find Hermione asleep by the window, the sunlight making her brown hair shine.

Autumn ended quicker than anyone had expected, and before the students of Hogwarts knew it, Christmas had arrived.  
This year, however, Harry was not going to The Burrow. Since Ginny could easily vampire-bite him at any time, he decided he be better off not, as he explained to a befuddled Ron.  
"So you're staying here, then?" Hermione asked as she gathered her warmest clothing. She and her family were going skiing.  
"No, actually," he said. "Luna and I are going to be in London for a few days. We're staying at the Leaky Cauldron."  
"Sounds fun," Hermione said, but Harry noticed her eyebrows were raised a bit. "Has Luna ever been to London before? Aside from when we went to find Siri - aside from when we went?"  
"She said she has," replied Harry, pushing an image of Sirius falling to the back of his mind. "But she last went when she was little. I went when I was ten with the Dursleys, we spent about two weeks there, and I still know my way around, so it'll work out."  
"Are you sharing a room?" Ron asked.  
Harry saw this coming, and knew what was going to come next. "Yes, but - "  
"Oooooooh!" Ron whispered. Hermione smiled a little.  
"It's not like we're sharing a bed or anything," Harry said. "It'll be less money this way."  
"What do you care about money, you've got loads of gold," Ron muttered, so quietly it was nearly impossible to hear.

Well, it was the day. The day Harry and Luna were leaving for London.  
Luna had her bags all packed. Her scarf, hats, coats, blankets, books, two pairs of body-warming earmuffs, two pairs of snow-repelling ski goggles should any mad blizzards arrive, and of course Harry's Christmas present.  
She met Harry outside the castle.  
"I swapped wizard gold for Muggle money from my friend," she said cheerfully. "So we can visit the Muggle part of the city, too, along with Diagon Alley and whatnot."  
"Great," he said, smiling.  
"So how are we going to get there? Thestrals? Although I haven't seen any. I could cut myself if you'd like, the blood would attract them."  
"Nah," Harry said, laughing a little.  
"I don't see what's so funny."  
"Never mind. Anyway, we'll be going by broomstick. We should both be able to fit under the Invisibility Cloak."

An hour later, Luna and Harry were still pressed closely together on their brooms on the Invisibility Cloak. The cloak was almost useless due to the blinding snowstorm that whipped up in seconds, taking away the beautiful blue sky.  
"HERE!" Luna yelled over to him. "SOME SKI GOGGLES! THEY REPEL SNOW! AND EARMUFFS! BUT THEY DON'T REPEL ANYTHING!"  
She managed to yank the goggles over her and then pulled the other pair over Harry's. Then she put on the earmuffs.  
A strange but good feeling filled Harry's body. His ears were no longer numb, but neither was the rest of his body. Plus, he could see.  
"WHERE'D YOU GET THE EARMUFFS?" he hollered, his mouth receiving a large amount of snow.  
"THEY WERE FREE WITH PURCHASE OF THE QUIBBLER!"  
"IT'S GETTING WINDY NOW! BE CARE-"  
But he never got to tell Luna to be careful, because the wind had blown her away. The cloak whipped up around him. He looked around. He saw her in the distance. She was trying to fly back, but was having little success, being an inexperienced flyer, and she was lightweight and somewhat small.  
He flew over to her, the wind pelting against his face. Even though she wasn't coming any closer, she wasn't going any farther away, which would be worse. He reached her and held her tight until they reached their destination.

The city was as big as it was the last time they'd visited, but they were now able to look at it with optimistic eyes instead of scared ones. Big Ben chimed merrily; double-decker buses, red as Luna's radish earrings, whizzed by, carrying tourists; majestic snow-capped buildings loomed above them.  
"Should we look around here, or head off to Diagon Alley?" Luna asked.  
"I'd say we should stay here," Harry replied. He wasn't in the mood to be mobbed by wizards, asking about the mysterious girl he was walking with.  
"I know there's a nice little restaurant round here somewhere. But I did read in _The_ _Quibbler_ of some odd animals popping up there, a kind of cross between a nargle and a cat, created by Mister -"  
"Let's go there," Harry said hastily, and off they went.

"I was certain it was on this street," Luna said. Her feet were numb; the earmuffs had lost their effect entirely, and her arm was sore from lugging her suitcase. The shape of her broomstick inside was visible - but no one would ever guess what it was.  
"Well, obviously it's not," Harry snapped. "Wait here and see if you can spot it, I'll go in that restaurant and ask the owner in there."  
He handed her his luggage and stepped into the Cards and More shop.

The shop was festively decorated with tinsel and smelled like raspberry candles. It was a bright yellow and rather warm inside. The shop owner was nowhere to be seen. Harry felt guilty for leaving Luna out in the cold as he spun racks of cards with animals on them. He turned to go back outside when -  
"Excuse me, young man, do you need any help?"  
The owner of the shop had appeared at last. She had red-rimmed glasses and very curly brown hair, possibly bushier than Hermione's. Her eyes were kind, but Harry could tell she was a serious businesswoman.  
"Have you heard of a restaurant called The Corner Stop?"  
"Yes, but that closed last year. I'm assuming you're on holiday?"  
"Yeah, I'm with my friend, and we haven't been here in a while."  
"Ah, I see. You seem intelligent, you must go to a good school - where do you go?"  
Unsure of what to say, Harry yanked a card from a rack with a sleepy dog on it and said, "What a cute dog, how much is it?"  
"Four pounds."  
"Wow, it's such a nice design, it really should be more than that." He almost laughed. Lies were spurting from his mouth - he needed to keep talking, he noticed she had seen the mark on his forehead and he did not want to discuss that.  
He stuffed the card back into the rack with difficulty; it did not want to go back in, and he knocked down three empty envelopes in the process.  
"Well, thanks anyway," he said, and turned to leave.

While Harry was in the card shop, Luna noticed something inside his suitcase that was sticking out. Some photograph. Luna knew he'd want it back in, so she unzipped the suitcase.  
There were quite a few photos in there.  
_Maybe he sleeps with them,_ she thought, _like how I sleep with that picture of Robert the Crumple-Horned Snorkack_. Ah, Robert, with that cute crumpled horn and those crazy little clawed feet...  
She shook herself out of her daydream and then studied the pictures. One was what Luna could tell were James Potter and Lily Evans when they were at school. James's arm was slung loosely around Lily's shoulder, and Lily looked fairly happy.  
There was another picture. Ron and Hermione. Of course.  
And then there was a photo of...her. She and Harry were waving. Luna realized that that was the day when she and Harry had been rather bored a few weeks back, and Ginny had found a camera in Hogsmeade and was taking pictures of absolutely everything.  
Luna realized something odd. She looked at the picture of Lily and James, and then once again she looked at the picture of Harry and herself, and noticed that they were shockingly similar. There was something about Lily's face that was like her own; something about how her cheek was bunched up as she was smiling. Luna touched her own cheek and then looked at the pictures. She felt something warm next to her and saw that Harry had left the store and looked extremely angry.

Harry was not hungry anymore. All he felt was disbelief and anger.  
"How could you?" he snarled at her. "It's my stuff, you've got no right to go through it -"  
"You left the suitcase open," she said calmly. "And the photos were sticking out; I thought you wanted me to see them."  
"I didn't, I just take them with me all over!" He couldn't believe how calm she was being, and at the same time, how worked up he was.  
"Why?"  
Harry looked at her. Her eyes were wider than usual and they looked rather shiny and bright against the pale, cold snow.  
He honestly wasn't too sure himself; he just knew he liked to take them with him. On these pictures were what made him happier than any amount of money, possessions or power. On these pictures were the faces of the ones he needed.  
But she wouldn't understand. He picked up the suitcase and darted down the street.

She was a lot faster than he'd expected. Luna had caught up with him in seconds, only about eighteen inches behind him now.  
Sixteen inches...fourteen... eight...  
Before he could stop her Luna had her arms around him and was holding him like an escaped puppy - letting him know he'd done something wrong but it was nothing major.  
"Harry, I'm not really sorry. I don't think I did anything wrong. But I think you're making too big of a deal out of this."  
They were right outside The Leaky Cauldron now.  
"I'm still upset," he said, and immediately he remembered a stubborn Dudley saying these words eleven years ago, when Harry had accidentally made Dudley's large lollipop shatter in his mouth.  
"Fine, I'll sleep outside." Luna took all her blankets out from her suitcase and lay them neatly on the ground. Harry wanted to touch one of them but knew that he was supposed to be angry with her.  
He looked at her.  
"I'm quite comfortable. Really." At that instant an icicle fell down from the roof of the building and hit her nose. "I'm fine."  
"Whatever," Harry mumbled, as he stepped inside.

Luna had already been outside for four hours. Harry opened his window and looked outside. She had a little fire next to her, and people were dropping coins next to her.  
"No, I'm not poor," she kept saying, "I just had a fight with my boyfriend and I'm not staying in the hotel with him."  
The passerby then would take their coins back and give her strange looks.  
She looked up and saw Harry. Maybe she was wrong, after all. But Harry had no right to yell at her and have a fit.  
"I'm okay!" she lied. "Just fine."  
Harry closed his window and Luna felt herself start to cry, and the tears froze painfully on her face.  
Then she saw that Harry was coming outside. She pulled the blanket over her cheeks and eyes.  
Harry sat down next to her and pulled one of the blankets around him.  
_She's amazing_, he thought, _to be able to stay out her for four whole hours_.  
Luna felt herself dozing off a bit. Stay awake, she told herself.  
But before she knew it, she was asleep.

Harry didn't know what to do. Maybe he should bring her into the hotel room...but she wouldn't like that. Or maybe he should stay out her with her.  
_No_. _It's her fault. Obviously she wants to be out here, _Harry thought, and went inside.

Luna awoke the next day and felt as though someone had drilled holes in her body and left her to bleed.  
She could see her hands and realized it had rained last night, and the rain had turned to ice on her body. She glanced at Big Ben in the distance. Already after noon. She lay there for two more hours, until she had the strength to walk.

When Luna stood, her torso felt heavy and difficult for her legs to carry. Once inside the hotel, people noticed how she was walking and offered to help. She casually would reply, "Oh no, I'm quite able to manage. I've got icicles on me, but everything's fine."  
She reached Harry's room and knocked on the door. He appeared to have awaked around the same time as Luna and had just been lying around, and he looked like he hadn't slept too well. His hair was more messy than usual and he had circles under his eyes.  
"I'm sorry," he said."You were quite rude. But I'll forgive you anyway. And I'm sorry for what I did."  
"It's alright." He smiled a little, but his eyes grew wide when he saw the icicles. "How'd you get up here? Did it hurt?"  
"Oh, yes. But I managed. You can do anything if you want to do it badly."  
He nodded, still rather surprised.

Luna felt the warm water running down her body. One of life's simple pleasures was a hot shower after a cold night. She noticed there was something odd about the soap: it was green. Once she had finished scrubbing her legs, she noticed that they, too, were turning green.  
When she was done with her shower and Harry saw her legs, he laughed and said, "You too?"  
He raised one of the legs of his pants and Luna noticed a hairy green ankle. She laughed.  
"Are you hungry?" she asked him. "I am."  
"Yeah. Let's see if we can find a place that's still around, I want to spend as little time in this place as possible - "  
"More green soap for them -"  
" - We'll see how they like it -"  
They chatted about rather unusual and unimportant things as they wandered around the chilly streets. Luna had no idea what came over her, but before she was aware of it she was running, and Harry was running behind her, and they were laughing…  
And then they crashed right into a group of boys about Harry's age. They were all rather large. The biggest one sniggered and yelled to Luna, "Nice earrings, slut!"  
Harry's jaw dropped. So did the boy's.  
"It's..it's.._him_! RUN!"  
The other boys panicked and ran.  
"That," Harry said, struggling to hold back laughter, "was one of Dudley's lamest insults ever."  
Luna nodded, smiled a little, and was then immediately up on her feet and running after the gang.

She caught up to them quickly once they were in a dark alleyway and tapped Dudley on the shoulder.  
"I didn't like your comment," she said calmly. "And I'd like you to apologize."  
Dudley looked around. So did Luna. Harry was not in sight; however, Luna still stood tall.  
"Apologize?" Dudley said.  
"Well, yes," Luna said somewhat nervously as the other boys surrounded her. She grasped her wand in her pocket and whispered, "_Accio Robert the Crumple-Horned Snorkack!_"  
In seconds, Robert was by her side, nipping at their heels. Harry peeked out from his hiding place. Apparently, his surprise attack was unnecessary. It was an odd little thing. It had claws for feet, and was covered in a strange red fur. Its horn, as Harry had assumed, was squashed flat against its head, and its eyes bugged out like a puppet.  
The boys shrieked and backed into a corner.  
"Apologize," Luna said angrily.  
"I'm sorry," Dudley said, "just get that…that _thing _away from me…"  
She scooped up Robert, kissed his forehead and said, "You can go now, Rob!"  
And off he went, scurrying through the alleyway for about ten seconds before disappearing with a loud _pop_.  
"Thank you," she said politely.  
"You're not going to…_hurt _us….and use your ma - your power stuff, are you?" one of the boys asked in a shaky voice.  
"Unnecessary violence," Luna said, waving a hand. "But I may have to if you report me."  
"But _I_ will hurt you," whispered a voice that even made Luna jump.  
They looked around the alleyway. Luna noticed one of the trash bins was vibrating and stepped towards it.  
"I think I shall open it now," she announced, and opened the lid. She screamed.  
"RAWR!" said the thing in it, and she was pulled in.  
Dudley and his gang screamed and threw trash at the can.  
Luna was having a laughing fit.  
"I knew you'd like that," Harry said, grinning.  
But her laughing ended when one of the boys kicked the can, his foot hitting Luna's stomach. She gasped and closed her eyes tightly.  
"I don't -" Harry muttered furiously, "believe - them -"  
He emerged from the can like a frog from a pond, but the boys had already left. Somehow, Luna popped right out beside him.  
"Are you alright?" he asked.  
"I'll be fine," she panted. She smiled weakly. "Really, it's no big deal. But I think we should go back to the hotel."  
After struggling to their hotel room Luna lay down on her bed. Harry sat next to her.  
"Let's hope tomorrow's better; I guess not all Christmas Eves are good," she said. "What time is it, anyway?"  
"Eight," Harry said. "There's probably some food downstairs."  
Harry was a bit afraid that the food he found was poisonous, but he and Luna were still alive and awake four hours later, so they assumed they were okay. Neither could sleep, because of their late wake-up that day. Luna took a copy of _The Quibbler _out from her suitcase.  
"Huh," she said after a few minutes of intense reading. "'The Leaky Cauldron has decided to give green soap to all who stay at the hotel, as a way of remembering their ties to the wizarding world as they wander through the Muggle streets of London.' I think that's a brilliant idea." She rolled up her pant leg past her knee and studied her green leg. Harry looked at it too. And then he rubbed it. He couldn't really help himself. Harry smiled at her and she smiled back. She put her hand in his hair. It certainly was black. She laughed, but she wasn't exactly sure why.  
When Harry awoke, he saw that Luna was curled up next to him. They'd both laughed themselves to sleep last night. Which, Harry decided, was not at all a bad way to get yourself to sleep.  
_It's Christmas_, he thought happily. Very carefully, he crept out of bed and out the hotel room. He came back about ten minutes later, a collection of Christmas ornaments in his hands. He put them in her hair. They were such pretty colors.  
Luna awoke an hour later. She sat up and heard something jingle.  
"Oh, I forgot, it's Christmas," she said in a quiet, sleepy voice.  
Harry nodded, trying to hold back his laughter.  
"You look beautiful," he said earnestly.  
She smiled widely and touched her hair. Her smile faded a bit.  
"Feels like there's...some sort of metal in my hair," she said. "Wonder how it got there."  
"Look in the mirror."  
Luna did, and she laughed.  
_She really is quite pretty_, Harry thought. Her hair was pale, but the little glass baubles made her glow and her blue eyes were as wide and bright as the ornaments, possibly brighter.  
She kissed him and Harry took each of the ornaments out of her hair, one by one.  
"I got you something," she said, running to her suitcase.  
She pulled out an odd little contraption. When Harry held it in his hands it buzzed and whirred. It was made out of wire.  
"Put it on your head," she said.  
Harry looked confused, but still complied. He yelled as he shot toward the ceiling.  
"How do I make it stop?" he shouted.  
"Say, 'I would like to come down now!'" Luna replied.  
Harry felt like an idiot, but it worked. He tried to be grateful, but it was difficult.  
"Oh, and I got your something else." This, however, was much more practical: a book about broomsticks.  
Harry gave Luna the chocolate and the mittens he had bought. She seemed very pleased.  
"You know," she said, as they headed down for breakfast, "I think this is a very good Christmas vacation."


	5. Burn

_Well, after much work and worry, All Things Good has reached an end. I hope you enjoy the final chapter, and I will definitely be writing more fanfics in the future! It's a very short chapter, as you'll see. Ends a bit violently, just so you know. It's not pretty. At all. No one said that this story was going to have a happy ending - for everyone, anyway._

Everyone seemed happy once they had returned to Hogwarts, but Ginny had had a terrible holiday. She had felt sick the entire time, obsessed with Draco. She knew that Harry was right, and Draco _was _evil.  
Before she'd realized what had happened, she walked straight into Luna.  
"Sorry," she said.  
As she helped Luna get her things together, she noticed that Luna had on a beautiful pair of aquamarine mittens.  
"Nice mittens," Ginny said, feeling a little jealous. _Hey_, she thought, _they're just mittens!_  
"Thank you!" Luna beamed. "Harry gave them to me.  
_Okay, they're more than mittens. Now I have a good reason to be jealous._  
"So," Ginny said, picking up her tattered copy of _Magical Me_. "How was -"  
"You're reading that? Lockhart was such an odd teacher. I don't get what you don't know about him, why'd you'd read that -"  
"Because, since you forgot," she said angrily, "I was possessed for that whole year so I knew little about him."  
"Oh, _yeah_!" Luna said, as though Ginny was talking about an old friend she'd forgotten about. _You know, the one with the glasses, black hair, green eyes, glasses? That one?_  
"So how was your holiday in London?"  
"The beginning was a bit rough. Harry and I got into a big fight."  
"Really?" Ginny tried not to sound happy.  
"Yes, but we made up and had an excellent week. And - Ginny?"  
Ginny had already walked up and away. There was Draco. She had to talk to him.  
She grabbed him roughly by the arm and led him away from a crowd.  
"I'm through with you," she said loudly. "Done. Finished. You're evil and I hate you."  
"You didn't seem to hate me much when I kissed you."  
"But I hate you now."  
Ginny's eyes were mad and deranged. Draco, however, seemed to be holding back murderous anger - _and he's doing a damn good job, _Ginny thought. His eyes were cloudy and looked like a foggy day.  
"Fine with me," he said. "I'll hate you right back."  
He grabbed Ginny, who kicked him hard, but he still carried her off to an empty corridor.  
"I hate you, too," snarled Draco. He slammed her - hard - into one of the stone walls. Ginny screamed and punched him, but he refused to stop. He apparently had built up a better tolerance for pain after his incident with Hermione three years previously. Ginny felt warm blood rush down the side of her head and trickle into her mouth. He pushed her once more, and then grabbed her ankle and pulled her leg backwards, bending it and breaking it. Once that was done, he shoved her foot up her nose.  
Ginny screamed so loudly that she thought her head would pop off as she bit his arm, feeling the skin vibrate because of her sounds. He took her other leg. She noticed how red the blood appeared on his white skin. He broke that one, too. Picking her up like a doll, he threw her into the wall and left her there.

About an hour and a half later, two students found Ginny. Covered with blood and legs abnormally twisted, they seemed afraid to pick her up.  
"Please," she whispered, "help me…"  
Reluctantly the pair carried Ginny to the hospital wing.  
When Ginny awoke, she was certain she had died. If she were alive, Harry would not be sitting on her bed.  
But he was.  
"Feeling better?" he asked.  
She smiled. It was worth it if he was here.  
"That's excellent to hear," said a different voice.  
Ginny wanted to fall asleep again. It was Luna. She never wanted to hear that voice again. It was Luna's fault that this had happened…if it weren't for Luna, Ginny and Harry would be together…  
"I hate you," she said quietly.  
"Excuse me?" Luna said, concerned.  
"I hate you," she said again, more loudly this time. "Because if it weren't for you, I never would have done this. If it weren't for you, I'd be happy. If you were dead on the floor, with a knife in your chest and blood from your veins spurting out, I never would've had to go through _any _of what I went through this year. So I would appreciate it if you'd leave and never speak to me again."  
"So - you hate me?  
"Didn't I make myself clear that I don't EVER WANT YOU TO SPEAK TO ME AGAIN?"  
Ginny stood the best she could with two crippled legs. "LEAVE ME ALONE. GET OUT OF MY LIFE AND I DON'T EVER WANT TO SEE YOUR PRETTY HAIR AND YOUR CUTE LITTLE MITTENS AGAIN."  
Luna was blank. "Okay."  
Once Luna was gone, Harry seized Ginny's wrists and dug his fingernails deep into them.  
"What're you doing?" Ginny asked.  
"Do you think I can just let you get away with what you said?"  
But Ginny was not going to be abused again. She did her best to plunge her foot into Harry's stomach. He fell over backwards and sped out of the hospital wing.

Ginny knew that she'd never forget Draco Malfoy. But now, she realized she'd remember him differently than what she originally thought of him as - as someone she'd thought she'd loved. Unlike Harry and Luna, who knew what lay ahead in their future together, Ginny didn't have a clue about how what would happen with her life.  
_But whatever happens_, Ginny thought, _I know I won't make the same mistake I did this time._  
Ginny knew that she'd be able to live without Harry - and live a very happy life, too.


End file.
